Treasuring Love
by summer eye' mikem09
Summary: An anti-social Mikan Sakura is force by her father to enter the elite school gakuen alice... full summary inside


Guys I know its too sudden to update... I got a fever days ago and hadn't updated in my other story.. I don't think if I will ever update in my story 'Love Between You And Me' I think I will just update in this story since I've got a lot of ideas coming in my mind for this story and I'm excited to write this story.. I know my vocabulary and my spellings and especially the grammar are not that good but I'll try my best to write this story.. Sorry for those who are waiting for me to update in my other story. It's just that I don't know anymore how to continue the story. Everyone I am expecting a review for this chapter. Just no flaming. If something is wrong please tell me.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own gakuen alice.**

Summary.

Mikan Sakura is rich,beautiful,smart and anti social girl. She is not use of having friends because ever since her childhood, she stayed home and having a private tutor. But after her mothers death, she is force by her father to enter the elite school Gakuen Alice. Will her life change when she will meet new people? Will she fall in love and treasure it????

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting New People

NORMAL POV

A certain brunette is now packing her things and getting ready for entering her new school called Gakuen Alice. She research about the school and had enough information about it. Never in her life his father force her like that. It's as if Mikan's father is really blaming her for the reason why her mother died. She then remember the time when her mother died 2 months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was night and people are nowhere to be found on the street. There is no one seen around and in a certain mansion, two parents and loads of maids are panicking because their beloved Mikan is nowhere to be found and Yukihira, Mikan's father is really mad about his only child getting lost._

_"Where is Mikan?" Yukihira shouted._

_"Sir, she is just playing in her room an hour ago, I get out to get her milk and when I came back, she's not there anymore." one of the maids replied._

_"Sir I've seen this long blanket hanging in Mikan's room window." another maid entered and showed the blanket to Yukihira._

_"Call the guard and ask them if there is some clue that could help us to find Mikan!" Yukihira commanded as all maids replied in unison._

_"Yes"_

_Somewhere, Yuka is looking for Mikan as she went toward a maid._

_"Have you seen Mikan yet?" Yuka ask._

_"Not yet Ma'am, but don't worry we will surely find her." the maid assured with a smile._

_"Have you get any sign of her?" Yuka ask again not contented of the maid's encouragement._

_"Ma'am we've seen Mikan-sama's necklace outside the gate!" one of the guard shouted came rushing and give the necklace to Yuka._

_"Oh! Mikan went outside." Yuka cried and went outside._

_"Ma'am, wait! We have to tell Sir about it because--" the maid cutted when she realized Yuka is out already._

_Yuka is running and running under the rain shouting her daughter's name._

_"Mikan!" shout here._

_"Mikan!" shout there._

_She kept on running until she notice someone is sitting on a bench near the lampost._

_'It's raining hard.. Why is there a child here?' she thought._

_She walk toward it and ask._

_"Uhhmm.. Why are you here?" she said softly._

_The girl raise her head showing Yuka her crying face but not recognize by the rain. _

_"Mikan" she cried and hug her daughter._

_"Mom" Mikan said and hug her mother back._

_"Mikan, why did you went out the house?" Yuka asked as she broke the hug._

_"Mom, I didn't know it's going to rain. I just want to see the outside of our house and I want to go to park and meet new people." Mikan explalined and she wipe her tears._

_Yuka smiled and said. _

_"But Mikan you have to tell us about it. You made us worry." Yuka said._

_"But mom I know dad will not allow me and sorry for making you worry.." Mikan said and bent her head._

_"Because it's dangerous outside especially if no one is accompanying you." Yuka explained and she stood up._

_"Mikan, let's go! We have to get back before you catch cold." Yuka said as Mikan stood up and hold her mothers hand and they started walking._

_Mikan is jumping with joy as she is telling her mom about the people she met. She didn't notice that there is a car approaching her. It was dark and they didn't saw it clearly._

_Yuka stopped and told Mikan to go ahead she is just calling someone. Yuka grabbed her phone and started to dial a number but stopped when she notice an approaching car toward her daughter's direction._

_"Mikan!" she shouted._

_Mikan look back and saw the car. She can't move because of shock then someone push her._

_'Biuanghhh' _

_Mikan look back and saw her mom lying on the ground bleeding. She saw the car started engine and left two of them (hit and run)._

_"Mom, Mom, Mom... Wake up" Mikan said while pushing her mom's shoulder softly._

_"Mikan keep this necklace" Yuka said and she give Mikan the bracelet that she left before, near the gate and Yuka collapsed.._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Then starting that day, Mikan's father is acting cold toward her as yesterday her father force her to transfer in a boarding school.

"Mikan-sama, the limousine that going to fetch you is already here." her maid called out from the outside of her room.

"Yes! Im coming!" Mikan shouted and get ready.

She have a one last glance to her room before she closed the door from behind.

"Good bye, my room..." Mikan said silently and she make her way to the stairs.

Mikan is already outside and she saw one of her guard opened the limousine's door and offered her to get in.

"Mikan-sama, please bring this bear with you." Yukiko, Mikan's personal maid said and pass Mikan a small cute stuff toy.

"Thank you, Yukiko." Mikan said and hug her.

"Please take care of yourself, Mikan-sama" Yukiko said and broke the hug.

Mikan went in the car and wave her hand to the opened window as she is stopping herself from crying.

* * *

Mikan is now standing outside the headmaster's office, ready to knock but the door suddenly opened and she saw a blond haired man standing in front of her.

"I guess you are Mikan?" he asked and smiled.

"Yes. I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." Mikan introduced.

"I'm Narumi-sensie. I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you." Narumi said.

"The headmaster is waiting for you inside." Narumi said and opened the door wide open for Mikan to enter.

Mikan is sitting accross the direction of the headmaster and Narumi is standing behind her.

"Sakura-san, I hope you will like this school. We will do our best to help you when your'e in trouble and please make yourself feel at home." the headmaster said.

"Thank you, headmaster-san. I will make myself feel at home." Mikan replied.

"Narumi, please bring Sakura-san to her room and tell her every information about this school." the headmaster said.

"No need, headmaster-san. I already know all the rules in this school because I researched about it. Just tell me when I'm going to start attending class." Mikan said and stand up.

The headmaster smiled and said. "You are starting tomorrow. I want you to know that your star is double. And maybe you can go to girls dormitory by yourself. Here is the key." the headmaster said giving Mikan a golden key..

She read the key chain attach to it.

DOUBLE STAR. 3RD FLOOR

ROOM 79

"Hn. Thank you." Mikan said and went out the room.

* * *

She saw loads of student passing by and something caught her attention. THE BOYS UNIFORM.

"It was the same with the boy I met! What is his name.. uh--uhmm.. Tsu--Na-Su-- uh--uhhmm-----" she turn back to reality when someone bump to her.

"Uh,, uh... Sorry!" Mikan apologized rubbing her butt.

"Watch were you are going!" a cold voice said.

"So-sorry.." Mikan apologized again and she raise her head and saw a raven haired GIRL with violet eyes...

"A transfer student?" the girl asked

"Yes! I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura." Mikan said bowing her head.

"I didn't ask for your name, idiot." the girl said.

"What's your name?" Mikan asked as if she didn't hear the girl bad-mouthed her.

"Hotaru. Hotaru Imia." the girl said.

"Imai-san, can you please tell me the way to girls dormitory? I think I'm lost." Mikan said laughing nervously.

"Just go straight there and Hotaru." Hotaru said and pointed to a straight way.

"Huh?" Mikan asked puzzeled.

"Call me Hotaru! Idiot." Hotaru said and left.

Mikan smiled and went toward the dormitory herself.

'_the adventure begins' _she thought.

* * *

RxR... how was it?

bad?

good?

fail?

erase the story?

sucks?

tell me.... please Review...

please wait for 2nd chappieee....


End file.
